


My Clone My Son, His Clone My Love

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Clones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: The BLUs are clones of the REDs but not all clones are perfect, as is the case of Erwin, Medic's clone, as RED Sniper discovers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Erwin is pronounced Ervin, it's just spelled with a 'w'. Ludwig is the same.

Erwin Ludwig shivered. They had moved base to high in the mountains so there was a thick blanket of snow. There was a ceasefire to let them learn the new map and have a break, so he was standing outside, gazing around at the snow. He had his genetic "father's" duplicated memories, or most of them he was told, but he was not a perfect clone.

First of all, he was a good three inches shorter than Johann, the RED Medic and original, with lighter skin, and shockingly bright eyes. He was also much calmer and quieter, though he had his moments of insane bloodlust. He was out to see snow for the first time. Borrowed memories didn't count. He found, if he tried, he could distance himself from Johann's memories. They weren't his own memories.

The BLU Scout was nearby, making snow angels.

Erwin wondered if the others distanced themselves from the memories. He knew not all of them were perfect clones, though Scout, Engie, and as far as he knew, Pyro, were.

"Come on, Doc, don't stand there like a statue!" Scout called.

The REDs were coming out of their base to enjoy the snow as well. RED Scout, Jeremy, raced over and shoved a handful of snow down the back of his clone's jacket.

"Hey, what the hell is that crap?" Jack went chasing after Jeremy.

RED Spy sidestepped with ease and rolled his eyes. RED Sniper shook his head.

"You look like you're freeze right there, Doc."

"It is cold, Ja, but it is beautiful."

"Yeah it is."

Erwin shivered, despite his sweater and coat.

"Well since we're talkin', I been wonderin'. Why I don't I see doves with you like I do with our Doc?"

"I keep an owl, zhat is vhy," Erwin replied.

"Really? So do I."

"Vhat species?

"Barn owl. What about you?"

"A Snowy Owl, fittingly enough."

"Never seen one, to be honest."

"She is beautiful."

"Heh. Mine's handsome himself."

Erwin smiled, "Perhaps sometime I vill see him, und you vill see mien Tundra."

"I think Hunter wouldn't mind that."

He smiled.

"Now I vill go in before mein nose freezes off."

"Might join you in that-"

A huge ball of snow hit both of them. Erwin sputtered and shook his head as Mundy jumped up and glared at the laughing Scouts.

"Yer gonna pay for that!"

"Come get us, bug-eye!"

"C'mon, Doc, lets- uh Doc?"

Erwin was patting around in the snow.

"Vhere are zhey?"

"Oh, your glasses?"

Mundy began looking around.

"Ach, I am blind as a rat vizouth zhem."

He chuckled, "Well I think you mean blind as a bat."

"Ja, can you see zhem?"

"I'm lookin'. Oh wait. Found 'em."

Sniper brushed the snow off the lenses and put them back on the BLU Medic's face. He let out a yelp.

"Wot?"

"Zhey're cold."

"Sorry. You all righ'?

"Ja. Now... lets get zhose brats."

"Agreed," Sniper chuckled.

The Spies watched as Mundy and Erwin pelted the Scouts into submission with snow. The only difference between the two of them was that the BLU Spy had skin a few shades lighter but nothing else was different.

"What do you think, mon ami?" asked the RED Spy.

"I zhink zhat we are bound for some fun times."

"I believe you are right."

With the Scouts finally punished properly, Erwin started back to base.

"Vould you like to see Tundra, Herr Sniper?"

"I would at that. Maybe if there's time you can see Hunter as well."

Erwin smiled, "I vould like zhat."

Sniper followed him into the BLU base. It appeared the same as RED Base aside from the color difference. He just hoped they didn't run into BLU Heavy. Nicholae was the opposite of his genetic 'father' Mikhail in personality, with a cruel streak that made everyone give him a wide berth.

"Here, Tundra," Erwin whistled when they reached his infirmary.

The white owl fluttered down to her master's shoulder and nibbled his hair. He laughed.

"Ach, silly girl," he crooned.

"She's a beaut," Sniper smiled.

"Danke."

Tundra turned her large eyes to the newcomer and fluffed her feathers.

"Will she bite?"

"Only if you scare her or hurt me. She is... very protective."

"I can imagine."

Sniper carefully held out his hand to stroke her back. The owl crooned and relaxed her feathers at the gentle attention.

"Hey, there, pretty girl..." Sniper whispered, "Not gonna hurt you, or your master."

She was soon leaning into his touch, and Erwin smiled.

"She likes you."

"I like birds." Sniper smiled at the owl, "Especially owls. They like me."

"So I see. I happen to agree. You are a good man."

They may not have spent a lot of time together over the past four years, but Erwin could gather that much about the RED Sniper.

"Yeah, well... I'm a professional. Not much more to say about it."

"You are friendly und kind, even to me, your enemy. Zhat is somezhing to say."

"Are we really enemies? We're being pitched against each other, but honestly, it feels more like a game now."

"Zhis is true."

"DOKTOR!!!"

“Oh no."

Tundra abandoned her master's shoulder for the safety of a high perch as the BLU Heavy burst in.

"Vhat is HE doing here?!"

Sniper watched Erwin immediately take a submissive stance and try to make himself even smaller.

"I... I vas showing him-"

"RED Sniper vill get out!"

"Sure thing, I was just leavin' anyhow."

He looked back at Erwin, who looked fearful and sad, but nodded to the Aussie. The BLU Heavy trailed him out, glaring murderously.

"Vill stay avay from doctor," he rumbled.

"Can't a bloke be nice around here?"

"Not RED," Heavy replied, glaring after him.

"Fine fine," he grumbled, heading back to base.

"Vhere haf you been?" Ludwig was making hot chocolate with Pyro.

"I was enjoyin' the snow and even had a chat with Erwin, then the Scouts ambushed us, taught them a lesson, then Erwin invited me to see his owl, until their Heavy kicked me out. That is one messed up clone, by the way. Ewrin was right scared o' him."

"Ja. Somezhing vent wrong zhere."

"Have you talked to him, Doc? Erwin I mean? The Administration gave us the right to see our clones if we wanted, since we kinda their fathers or whatever."

"I haf not. It is not somezhing i choose to dvell on."

"Why not?"

"Does it not seem strange to you zhat zhere is somevone so similar?"

"Well yeah, but at least Erwin isn't just a straight copy of you like mine is of me.

"Ja, but I still do not vant to zhink of it."

"Okay, but we still got six years left. You can't avoid 'im forever, especially on the field."

Sniper snatched a mug and walked off. Ludwig muttered something to his own mug and sat down in the recreation room.

"Vhat has Doktor down?" asked Mikhail as he sat beside him.

"Sniper is trying to encourage me to visit my clone."

"Maybe Doktor should. Heavy visited his... though clone Heavy is not so nice."

"I do not know, Mikhail. There are things we cannot hide from ourselves when they stare us in th face."

"Perhaps is good thing, da. Vhy keep secrets vhen can tell self?"

Ludwig gave him a slightly peeved look.

He sighed, "Or not."

The doctor leaned on his friend.

"I am a private man."

"Then Heavy vill not push."

"Danke."

The next day Johann went out to enjoy the snow himself and was startled when a snowy owl landed in front of him.

"Hallo."

He slowly reached out to the pet, and she crooned as he lightly scratched her.

"Vhere did you come from?"

"Tundra! Tundra, komm her!"

Tundra hooted towards the calling voice, and Ludwig found himself staring at his clone. Erwin hurried up and whistled to his pet, who flew from the railing to his shoulder.

"Sorry. Vas she bozhering you?"

"...Nein, she vas not."

"Gut. I..."

It seemed his clone didn't know how to react either.

"Vell... I vill be on my vay."

"Vait. Is... is Mundy around?"

"He is. Do you vant to see him?"

Erwin blushed a little and nodded.

"Ja, bitte."

"I vill get him."

"Danke."

Johann hurried in. He had seen his clone before, sure, but he had never been that close to him, never saw in detail how Erwin was difference and never heard the difference in his mannerisms.

"You are not a copy..." he muttered.

Erwin was not him. Genetically he was, but Johann knew that it took more than genetics to be someone. Sniper was cleaning his saxophone when Ludwig came upon him.

"What's up, Doc?"

"Erwin is looking for you."

"You mean you saw him?"

"Ja, he is outside."

"All right, I'll go see 'im."

Erwin was pacing when Mundy emerged into the cold.

"Doc said you wanted to see me."

"Ja, I... I vanted to apologize... for yesterday."

"It's not your fault."

"I am still sorry," he looked nervously in the direction of BLU base. "I... I should go."

"...G'bye, mate. You sure you won't stay to see hunter?

"I... I vould like to, but... I shouldn't be here. If Nicholae-"

"I know... Don't let him hurt you, okay?"

His shoulders slumped.

"... I cannot stop him."

"...You're the doc. Sure you can. I mean..."

"I am not like Johann. ...I am a coward."

"What? No, you ain't. You're just... A little too ethical, I suppose."

"Too ethical?"

"Not one to threaten people in your care."

"Nein. I do not do zhat. I haf his memories, ja, but... zhat is not right. I do not vant to do zhat."

"But if they're threatening you, you have the right to fight back."

"I tried vonce.... it made zhings vorse."

"...I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Mundy."

"I can't help but feel I should do something more."

Erwin gave him a soft smile.

"You being kind is enough."

"...Thanks. Be safe, okay?"

"Ja, und... good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks. You too."

Erwin hurried back to BLU base, and Snper watched him go with a sigh.

"He's not your problem, Mundy," he reminded himself.

Yet he still felt for the clone. Clearly both life as a clone and trying to find an identity for himself outside of his genetic one and the struggles of living at BLU base were hard on him, and Erwin seemed very likeable. He tried to put it out of his mind. No use obsessing.

The next day was a morning engagement, and the cold air served to wake them up from any lingering grogginess of sleep. Sniper sucked in a burning lungful of the frigid air.

"All right, old boy. To work."

He decided to target the Heavy today specifically.

Erwin kept in his shadow until BLU Scout called for him. He ran to Jack and healed him, running back. Nicholas grabbed Erwin by the collar and yanked the German behind him again, nearly making him fall over.

"Get behind me doktor!" he bellowed.

"Bastard, throwin' his own doctor around like that," Mundy growled as he fired as bullet right into Nicholae's head.

Exposed, Erwin was blown to bits by Soldier's rocket.

"Oooh. Sorry, Erwin," he mumbled before Dominic, the BLU Spy attacked him from behind, "Son-of-a..."

He grabbed for his Kukri. Dominic avoided and slashed his throat open, sending him to RESPAWN. Joahnn arrived a second later.

"Verdammt Scout!"

"Come on, Doc, let's get back out there."

Mundy was already reloading his rifle.

"Ja. I owe Jack a RESPAWN," he said with a manic grin.

"Let's see if we can get that damnable Spy as well."

They won the engagement with Spy making it back with BLU's briefcase.

"Oktoberfest!" Ludwig called from the field, raising his Ubersaw into the air.

Mundy chuckled until he saw Nicholae hit Erwin. He had seen Spy with the briefcase and yelled for Erwin to Uber him, but Erwin had been busy healing BLU Solider and had been too far away. Ludwig and Engie saw it happen too.

"...That ain't right."

Engie chucked one of his wrenches at Nicholae's head. The Texan could be fearless and hated bullies. Mundy glanced at Ludwig and inwardly flinched. The RED Medic looked murderous.

Nicholae turned on them.

"None of business!"

Johann stormed up to him.

"Erwin is MY clone, so he IS mein business!"

"You are RED babies!" Nicholae pushed him back.

Ludwig drove his Ubersaw into Nicholas's chest and twisted it. The huge man fell over at his feet as Ludwig adjusted his glasses.

"Und stay down."

He walked over to Erwin, who's glasses were cracked, and his mouth and nose were bleeding and bruise was already forming on his cheek.

"Get up, Bitte."

He offered him his hand. The clone took his hand with a trembling one, and Johann gently pulled him up. He turned the medigun on him.

"... Danke...."

"Don't let him treat you like zhis."

"Fighting back only makes it vorse, und not just for me."

"Zhen keep him down. Zhis behavior is unacceptable."

Erwin bowed his head. "Es tut mir Leid."

"...It isn't me you need to apologize to." Ludwig replied.

He blinked in confusion.

"Who?"

"Yourself. For letting zhis go on so long and zhe other members of your team. Nicholae is not yours to control, but you should not allow this behavior. It undermines everyone.'

He nodded. "I... I vill do better."

"See zhat you do."

Erwin hurried back to BLU Base, and Ludwig turned back to Engie and Sniper.

"Damn, Doc, if I didn't know better I'd say you turned into me dad right there."

"Is zhat a compliment or an insult?"

"A compliment. That was a good dad moment."

"Danke, Herr Sniper."


	2. Chapter 2

Things seemed better for a while. The BLUs mingled more during off-hours and seemed happier, aside from Nicholae of course.

Erwin held his head a little higher in combat as well.

It was a Saturday afternoon, Johann was out with Mikhail when a snowball nailed him in the side of the head. He turned, expecting one of the Scouts, only to see both Scouts and Erwin running for something to hide behind, snowballs in hand.

"Vell, vell, velll... A challenge."

Erwin stuck his head out and let another snowball fly into his "father's" face.

"Nice shot!" yelled the Scouts.

Ludwig wiped his face.

"Mikhail, zhis calls for retaliation."

"Da."

He made a large snowball, and when Erwin came out of cover let it fly, knocking the BLU Medic down. The Scouts launched their own attacks ad Erwin scrambled to his feet only for Mundy to appear behind him and shove a handful of now down his coat.

"Treason!" the German shrieked.

He tackled the Australian into the snowbank behind him. From that point out, it was pandemonium. At some point, Pyro joined in, using his air blast to launch snow at people. Mundy was chasing Erwin, pelting him with snowball when he stopped.

"Erwin, stop!"

He stopped, slipping a little, and became aware of a cracking sound. He had gone too far out onto the frozen lake.

"MIkhail!" Mundy shouted.

The Russian was the best to help Erwin now, since he would have the most experience with this situation.

Mikhail looked up.

"Leetle BLU Doktor stay still!"

Johann and the others heard his shout and came running. The ice continued to slowly crack under Erwin's feet. Mikhail was stripping off his coat. Erwin stared down at the growing spider-web cracks under his feet.

"Erwin!"

He looked up at Mundy.

"Don't look down. Just look at me, okay?"

Erwin nodded, "Bitte..."

"It's gonna be okay. Just look at me. I ain't gonna let ye go down."

Johann looked worriedly at Mikhail. Mikhail eyed the distance between them and Erwin.

"Give Heavy coat," he demanded.

Mundy immediately stripped off his coat and handed it to him. Mikhail made a rope with them.

"Leetle BLU Doktor! Catch!"

He flung out one end. Erwin caught it just as the ice gave way under him.

"Erwin!"

"Nein!"

Mikhail pulled. The rope held true, dragging Erwin back up out of the water: Soaked but alive. Johann immediately picked him up and ran for the base. Mundy and the others followed. Into the infirmary where Johann lay him down and began stripping him of his wet clothes.

Erwin was shivering, but they had gotten him in in time. He wasn't frostbitten.

Ludwig bundled him and turned on a space heater, stroking the clone's hair gently even as he toweled it dry. Erwin was physically about twenty years, at the most, younger than he was, and was still young experience wise. He did not act on most of the borrowed memories but instead chose to learn and forge his own memories. It seemed almost child-like to the older German, yet it further made Erwin an individual.

"Ve vill be a little more careful next time, ja?"

"Ja," he said, leaning into the older man's touch, like a child to their parent.

"Gut. Rest for now."

He brought the younger man some of his own clothes. The warmth was lulling Erwin to sleep, his eyes nearly closed.

"Danke... Vater," he mumbled as he slipped into sleep.

"Guten nacht, Mein liebling."

He turned around to see Mikhail and Mundy smiling at him. "... Vhat?"

"Nothin' Just nice to see the softer side."

"Leetle BLU Doktor is own person. Is Doktor's son, da?"

"Ja, so it seems." Ludwig pulled a blanket over him.

He turned to Sniper, "Vhich mean zhat you have to be extra careful vith his heart."

Mundy went as red as his shirt.

Mikhail slapped him on the back.

"Vill make good couple."

"Well I mean... I haven't... even... hinted at that to him yet..."

"Vhy is vaiting?"

"I dunno if he feels the same way, mate. I don't want to make thing awkward."

"Sometimes, vone must have faizh."

He sighed, "Yeah I guess. I'll talk to 'im when he wakes up."

"Do zhat. Mikhail, come vith me."

"Da, Doktor."

They walked out, leaving Sniper to watch over Erwin.

"Doktor need something?"

"Ja."

Ludwig wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"You."

He was picked up, and the Russian chuckled.

"Have been waiting for Doktor to make move."

"Should have made a move yourself."

Ludwig buried his burning face.

"Did not vant to come on too strong."

"Understandable. I'll forgive you if you kiss me in zhe next ten seconds."

Mikhail chuckled and cupped the back of his head, pressing their lips together. Johann sighed, relaxing into the kiss. Mikhail gently cradled him close.

"Danke, for helping him today, Mischa."

"Vould not let Doktor's son die."

"I'll have to get used to that. It's no secret vhat I am, und I am too old to haf children now."

Mikhail kissed him again.

"Doktor is enough."

"As are you."

The Russian carried him off to bed, and morning broke with Nicholae storming into the base.

"Whoa! Hey, learn to knock, pal!"

"RED Scout vill shut up!"

Spy appeared before him.

"I believe that is far enough."

"Out of vay!"

Johann and Mikhail came out to see what was going on.

"Nicholae, wat is los?"

The doctor took point.

"Give back Doktor!"

"Erwin is resting after falling zhrough zhe ice yesterday," he explained.

"Should not be in RED Base!"

"I haf every right to bring him here if I so desire according to zhe Administration!"

Mundy and Erwin came out of the infirmary. Erwin was dressed in Johann's clothes, which were a little baggy on his smaller frame.

"Doktor, come home!" Nicholae ordered.

He glanced at Johann and straightened his shoulders.

"Vhen I am ready."

"Now!"

"Nein."

Nicholae glared.

"Ye heard 'im. Get lost," said Mundy.

"Is not over."

He stomped out, and Erwin sagged.

"Zhis is bad. He'll just make everyzhing vorse again."

"It vill be fine," Mikhail assured, "Vill protect you."

"I can't stay here."

Heavy nodded sadly, "I know. But vill help vhen can. Promise."

"Danke. I... I should go. Before he can do too much damage."

Johann nudged Mundy.

"I'll walk with you, mate."

"Danke."

They headed out into the snow.

"So, uh, there's somethin' I been meanin' to talk to ye about?"

"Vhat is it?"

"You seein' anyone?"

Erwin gave him an odd look.

"Nein. ... Are you?"

"No."

Mundy looked down at him. The German blushed a little under his gaze and smiled shyly. Carefully, the Australian looped an arm around him. He gasped softly and looked up into the taller man's hazel eyes.

"Mundy?"

"Erwin."

Mundy dipped his head towards the BLU Medic. The bright blue eyes slid shut as the Aussie kissed him gently. He slowly wrapped his arms around Mundy's shoulder as he kissed him back.

Johann smiled up at Mikhail as they watched from the RED base.

"Sniper vill take care of leetle BLU Doktor."

"Ja he vil."

"And Mischa vill take care of leetle RED Doktor."

He purred, "I certainly hope so, mein kuschelbar."

Mikhail rumbled, "Perhaps Doktor vants to be taken care of right now."

"I do, so vhy don't we... disappear?"

"Mischa vill make doktor "disappear" more than vonce!"

They returned to Johann's quarters and quickly undressed, kissing every chance they got.

When he woke he was pleasantly sore. What wasn't pleasant was how sticky he felt. He extracted himself from Mikhail to show. It may only be 3 in the morning, but he needed to be clean. He was just finishing when the infirmary doors burst open.

"DOC!!!" Mundy screamed.

The panic in his voice made Johann run out in only a pair of pants. He stood there holding Erwin in his arms like a child. The clone was soaked with blood from numerous wounds, including a missing left eye.

"On zhe table! Now!"

Mikhail, in his pants, appeared in the doorway as Mundy lay Erwin on the examination table. Johann cut away the ruined clothes from his son's body.

"Erwin, annst du mich hier, Sohn?"

"...Vater..." Erwin moaned.

"Stay avake, mein liebling."

He ran to turn on the medigun. The wounds on his son's body began slowly closing. Erwin made pained sounds in his throat. Johann didn't want to think of the kind of trauma he had been put through for the healing to hurt. He stroked Erwin's hair.

"Shh, ich bin hier," he soothed, kissing his forehead.

The medigun couldn't give his son another eye. Fortunately, Ludwig had a spare. The eye did not match Erwin's color, but he didn't complain when his father finished and showed him.

"Vhat happened, mein liebling?"

"... Nicholae. He tried to kill me."

"Herr Sniper, ve must take care of zhis.

"Couldn't agree more, Doc. No one does that to my sweetheart and lives to tell the damn tale."

"I leafe it in your capable hands."

Mundy came over and kissed Erwin briefly before leaving to deal with Nicholae.

"... Vater?"

"Ja, Mein Sonne?"

"Von't he get fired for killing Nicholae?"

"Mr. Mundy is a clefer assassin. He vill not be seen, und after how he treated you... I zhink zhe administrator vill overlook it."

"I hope so. I... I only got avay because zhe ozhers attacked him."

"I do not blame zhem."

Erwin slowly got up, and Johann hurried to him.

"Nein! You should rest!"

The BLU Medic hugged him, very much as a child would hug their parent, one of innocent love and, in this case, a need for comfort and the parents' protection.

"Shh... You vill be fine."

He rested his head against Johann's chest and relaxed in the older German's embrace.

"Did you ever hug your Vater like this? I... I don't have all your memories."

"My Vater vas a strong man und a good provider, but nein... Ve did not embrace."

"... I'm glad ve can."

"I svore to be a more affectionate vater if I ever became one."

"I guess I'm not really vhat you vere zhinking."

"Nein, but ve play zhe hand ve are dealt."

Erwin nodded and closed his eyes as his father began stroking his hair again.

"My mutter used to sing to me every night vhen I vas a child."

He began to hum an old German lullaby as Mikhail watched from the bedroom door. It was only a shame Ludwig had never had a chance to carry. He would have been a wonderful mother.

He lay the now sleeping Erwin back down and pulled a blanket over him, Mikhail watched from the doorway.

Sniper and Spy took down Nicholae before RESPAWN came back on at 5, and the teams waited until a new Heavy could join the BLUs.

Over that time Johann had the unfortunate parent moment of walking in on Erwin and Mundy in bed. For a moment all he could do was stare, his normal reaction of just closing the door and pretending he never saw anything now at war his awakened parental instincts.

In the end, he backed out and hoped they hadn't noticed. None of his business. Erwin was not a child. Still he made a note to speak to his son about safety. They still had a way to go on their contracts.

But... his son was happy. He was happy. Mikhail was happy and so was Sniper. They had become, for lack of a better word: Family.


End file.
